femalevillainsfandomcom-20200214-history
Sylvana (Cazadores de Espias)
Sylvana (Maura Monti) is a villainess in the Mexican action comedy film "Cazadores de Espias", which is also known as "Spy Hard". Sylvana is a seductive villainess who is the leader of a faction that is trying to gain possession of the property that everyone wants. She is a plant enthusiast, and owns a carnivorous plant which she calls Grosera (Gross). Sylvana uses the plant to threaten her enemies. She feeds guinea pigs to it, and also feeds one of her goons to the plant to let everyone know how evil she is. Sylvana is in competition with Mr. X (Hector Andremar), who is a mysterious evil villain. He hides out under the property in question. Sylvana has many henchmen. One of them is a mad scientist guy who controls the Robot that kills people and wrestles. Sylvana's rival, Mr. X, allows her goons to toss his identical brother out of a window to fake his own death. This is an elaborate plan to gain control of a building he already owns so that he can do nefarious things in it, like planting missles in there. The building is eventually turned into a gogo dance club and werestling venue. Sylvana poses as a gogo dancer and is hired by it's owner Laurena. She also is interested in the wrestling matches, since she owns a robot that wrestles against men. Sylvana seduces Ricardo on the night of the wrestling match by putting on a sexy nightie. She then pulls out a gun and keeps him in her hideout. Sylvana believes him to be Mr. X. Ricardo knocks out Sylvana and feeds her to her own carnivorous plant, and heads to the wrestling match. He jumps in the ring and begins ripping out wires and antennas off the robot. It soon short circuits and catches fire. The feedback from the fire travels through the cane and electrocutes the Mad Scientist. Trivia *Maura Monti appeared as Eritrea in the 1965 Mexican sci-fi film "El Planeta de las Mujeres Invasoras", which is translated in English as "Planet of the Female Invaders". *Maura Monti appeared as Female Spy in the 1966 Mexican action adventure film "El tesoro de Moctezuma", which translates as "The Treasure of Montezuma". *Maura Monti appeared as Lucrecia in the 1967 Mexican action adventure film "SOS Conspiracion Bikini". *Maura Monti appeared as Aphrodite, one of four Martian Women who were in the 1967 Mexican action fantasy film "Santo vs The Martian Invasion", which was originally entitled "Santo el enmascardo de plata vs la invasion de los marcianos". *Maura Monti appeared as Mireyra in the 1968 Mexican action comedy film "Las sicodelicas", which translates to "The Psychedelic Girls". Gallery cazadores-de-espias-02.jpg 20180624205727-fc59d31e.jpg screenshot_17576.png screenshot_17573.png 3c530m.gif screenshot_17572.png 3c5367.gif 3c539c.gif screenshot_17574.png cast_cazadores-de-espias-04.JPG 20180624205728-f728653b.jpg 20180624205728-0c709a35.jpg 20180624205727-8be21f07.jpg 20180624205728-c09fc657.jpg hqdefaultsylvana.jpg 3c50n2.gif 3c53j4.gif 3c53lh.gif 3c53mz.gif Category:1960s Category:Barefoot Category:Boots Category:Boss Category:Braided Hairstyle Category:Brunette Category:Conspirator Category:Failed Seduction Category:Exotic Dancer Category:Femme Fatale Category:Knocked Out Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Low Cut Top Category:Pigtail Hairstyle Category:Pistol Category:Stockings or Nylons Category:Sunglasses Category:Thief Category:Fate: Deceased Category:Demise: Eaten Alive